


I'm Yours

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley's left her mark on Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Sanctuary," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #6 'Biting/Bruising.'

Hayley ran her index finger over Rebekah’s skin, tracing the fresh holes in the other woman’s neck. “God, I really did a number of you” she said to the witch.

“I’m fine” said Rebekah, taking Hayley’s hand in her own and kissing it.

“I should give you some of my blood, to help you heal” said Hayley, moving to bite down on her own wrist.

“Don’t” Rebekah said. “After a thousand years of vampire healing, I find I’m actually enjoying the slow process of human healing. Besides, I like the idea of everyone being able to see that I’m yours.”


End file.
